


Unexpected Surprises

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Chases, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), mentions of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: After one team battle match, Dark Pit gets an unexpected surprise when Peach asks him something. Implied to be Dark Pit X Zelda, slight Peach X Pit, and a little bit of Male!Robin X Palutena. No flaming please.





	Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello, everyone! EternityTsubasa here with another one-shot! Sorry if I haven't updated anything in a while. Big school junk and all of that. I posted this one-shot and I was hoping to post more one-shots for the past few days, but got delayed due to (Obviously, y'all know the answer). Just to let anyone know, I'm kinda rusty from all the 'typing the fanfictions' so I'll try to make longer one-shots that this, just like how I did before. By the way, Robin in this one-shot is male because why not. That's all, by the way, got nothing to say. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Pairing(s): Dark Pit X Zelda, Peach X Pit, and a little bit of Male Robin and Palutena
> 
> DON'T LIKE THE ONE-SHOT OR THE PAIRINGS, DON'T READ OR FLAME ABOUT IT. I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY RUDE COMMENTS AND ALL THAT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THERE'S A BACK BUTTON. JUST HIT THAT BACK BUTTON AND READ SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS!

He was tired as he continues to walk down the hallway with the angel of light. Pit was very happy as he sings a happy music, but Dark Pit wasn't pleased. They had just gotten back from another team battle match, which results in them winning. Dark Pit was exhausted and wished that he was alone, but Pit wanted to be with him. Of course, the angel of darkness wasn't happy at all with the angel of light to tag along with him. As they continued walking down the hallway, Pit continues to sing, which literally angers Dark Pit so much that it would boil his rage. After 2 minutes, he finally has had enough.

"We won the match, we won the match...we won the match!" Pit sang happily.  
"Will you stop singing that annoying song?!" the angel of darkness snapped.

Before he could attack, he saw Peach, Palutena, Zelda, and Robin coming towards them.

"Hey, guys! Congratulations on winning the match!" Peach said.  
"Thank you, my sweetie Peachy!" Pit said happily as he hugs Peach.  
"Well, at least Dark Pit did great for using his staff in the end," Zelda responded.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Princess," Dark Pit replied with a scoff.  
"Palutena and I could've done better," Robin responded with a smile.  
"Yeah. But we did our best, Robin," the goddess of light replied.

The place got silent until Peach asks Dark Pit a question.

"Dark Pit, do you like Zelda?" the pink princess asked him.  
"What?!" Dark Pit replied with a quick, sudden reaction.  
"Maybe he does!" Pit chimed in with Peach as well.  
"I...I...Princess, don't be involved in this!" Dark Pit said in a panic.  
"I don't know--" Zelda said.

Before she could finish, Peach, who was lollygagging about it, pushes Zelda to Dark Pit. The Hylian princess reacts to this action and falls onto Dark Pit. The angel of darkness had quickly reacted by catching Zelda, but he lost his balance and the both of them fell down on the carpet. Dark Pit had his eyes shut tight, but when he opened them, his eyes widen at what just happened. Zelda was on top of him, but she, too, was surprised. To their surprise, they had actually kissed! Dark Pit's crimson red eyes were locked onto Zelda's pure aquamarine eyes. Their cheeks went pinkish red as they continued staring at each other. Palutena and Robin were shocked to see this with their jaws dropped while Pit and Peach were laughing at the perfect moment that they're seeing (and had caused). Without further ado, Peach pulls out a camera and snaps a picture at the kiss. To be honest, the picture came out right at a perfect angle.

"That was the best!" Pit said with Peach. "Definitely!" the pink princess replied.

Until then, they saw rage coming from the angel of darkness and the Hylian princess.

"Uh-oh..." Pit and Peach said.  
"You guys are so DEAD!" Dark Pit and Zelda screamed in rage.  
"We're running away again!" Pit and Peach yelled in a panic.

The angel of light and the pink princess ran for their lives as the angry duo gave chase.

"Get back here, Princess Peach!" Zelda screamed as she kept firing Light Arrows at Peach.  
"I'm not through with you yet, Pit!" Dark Pit yelled as he kept shooting Pit with his staff.

As this occurs, Palutena and Robin just stared at the crazy chase dumbfounded.

"Well, that was sudden," Robin responded.  
"Tell me about it," Palutena replied to him.  
"Want to go out somewhere?"  
"With pleasure."

The goddess of light and the tactician eventually held hands and walk away from the crazy events that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the one-shot, please kudo and comment about it. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
